


Cuddling Somewhere

by arojameswesley



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arojameswesley/pseuds/arojameswesley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Two of the 30 Day OTP Challenge: Cuddling Somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

"Just relax, Cassie," Balthazar murmurs, lips against Castiel's temple. Pulling back a fraction of an inch, he glances down at his brother, taking in his entirely blank expression. The older angel has made it his mission to show Castiel everything about human affection - something he's sure he's never experienced. 

He pulls his brother close against chest, arms and wings tight around him, fingers and feather-tips stroking up and down his spine. 

Castiel hesitates then sags against his chest, head against Balthazar's shoulder and arms wrapped loosely around him. 

"That's it," Balthazar praises, lifting one hand to stroke his hair.


End file.
